Why don't you love me, Nick?
by xDreamInTechnicolourx
Summary: Selena writes a letter to Nick, telling him that she's breaking up with him, to explain the reasons behind it, she asks him one question with over a million answers. Rated T for minor language. Selena-Support with hints of Niley, one shot. LEGAL & EDITED.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from the plot…**

**A/N: THIS STORY IS NOT NELENA!!! It's Selena support with hints of Niley, so don't automatically not read it because you think it's Nelena. It's Selena support because nobody ever really considers how Selena felt when she found out that Nick was using her, or how Selena feels in general. It may not be entirely accurate with the whole NileyNelena thing so please don't spam me with accusations of it not being entirely accurate. Also, I originally tagged this story with the main character being Mikayla, however, because I was getting no reviews whatsoever, I decided to change it and tag it under 'no main characters'.**

**Summary: Selena writes a letter to Nick telling him that she's breaking up with him, and explaining the reasons behind it, by asking him one question with over a million answers.**

**Dedicated to:**** all Selena fans out there.**

Dear Nick,

By the time you read this I will be long gone and you'll have no way of reaching me, what I have to tell you is very important, but I couldn't be bothered to wait around for you to return home so that I could tell you in person – I think I've done enough waiting around for you to last a lifetime.

I'm breaking up with you.

I couldn't think of a nicer way of telling you that, so I decided to just blatantly state it – it might help you to grasp the concept quicker. I'm not going to write down the whole 'it's not you, it's me, I need my space' speech, because it is your own fault that I am dumping you, so there's no point in lying.

I could list all of the reasons _why _I am breaking up with you, but, to be frank, there isn't enough space to right them down on this A4 piece of paper, so, instead, I am just going to summarize them all in this one question: why don't you love me, Nick?

We'd been together for three years, the three most important years of our lives, three _whole _years, filled with kisses, lust, tears and trust. And yet, in those three whole years you never _once _said that you loved me – I used to think you were nervous, that it was only a matter of time before you spoke those three basic words, but it never happened. Do you remember Michelle, Nick? We were on a break for a few months and you had been dating some slut named Michelle for three weeks, and then, you turned around, towards the entire crowd of paparazzi following you, and you said: 'I love you, Michelle.' It's funny how you can say that to your racy girlfriend who had just been dating you for three weeks and yet, you can't say it to the girl who loves you and had been dating you for _three years_. So, why don't you love me, Nick?

Is it because I'm not Miley? Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about – you're in love with Miley, you loved her when you were dating five years ago and you still love her now. I personally don't blame you: Miley's gorgeous, her brunette curls that shimmer in the sunlight and surround her like an ostentatious halo, her sea-blue eyes that you could get lost in; her angelic voice and that heart-wrenching smile of hers that makes you want to melt. Three quarters of the male population are in love with Miley, so it's hardly surprising that you've fallen for her natural charm. You probably thought when you first saw me that I was exactly like Miley – I was practically following in her footsteps – the blonde wig, the TV show, the world famous BFF website page – people used to call me mini-Miley. I bet when you saw me on Wizards of Waverly Place, you thought something like: 'Ah that girl seems a lot like Miley – she'll do as a replacement.' Well, guess what, I'm not Miley's replacement – Miley is irreplaceable, trust me, I've tried to be like her so many times in the past, heck, I even thought about getting blue contacts so we'd have the same eye colour, but I just can't be Miley. She's spontaneous, fun, energetic, talented and one of a kind – do you understand Nick? One of a kind means that no one can replace her – no replica will ever be good enough, which includes me.

Is it because I can't sing? I know I'm nowhere near as talented a singer as you, or your brothers, heck, Demi Lovato and Taylor Swift are my best friends so I know what I'm talking about when I say that I'm hardly a good singer. But, you know what Nick? I _try_, yes, I try, not all of us are naturally talented like you are but I try to be as good a singer as you guys because I want to fit in – I've always wanted to fit in and I never have. It's ironic how everyone thinks that Miley's the odd one out of all of us, when in reality, the rest of us would _kill _to be where she is right now.

Is it because I'm unlovable? Believe it or not, no one has ever said they loved me – they always said that they loved my work, that they loved my clothes, that they loved me for dating you but never has anyone ever said to my face that they loved me. Why? Is there something wrong with me, am I naturally destined to die alone? Is it like there's some sort of genetic failure so that when people look at me they only feel repulsed? I want someone to love me, Nick, that's why I became famous – because I've dreamt of having people yell at me how much they love me; that's why we've stayed together for so long, I've tried so hard to make this work – praying for the day when you'll tell me that you love me. It's taken me this long to realize that day will never come, because nothing I do will ever be good enough, no matter how perfect I make myself, no matter how much time I spend defending you, how far I broaden my career, you will never love me.

W h y D o n ' t Y o u L o v e M e , N i c k ?

It doesn't matter anyway, by the time you receive this letter I will be long gone, disappeared from your life and everyone else's as well. I guess I'll never know why you don't love me, and I guess you'll never be able to explain to me the reasons behind your actions, which caused the hundreds of millions of doubts in my head about why you don't love me, why you never loved me. I won't continue with my theories because the reason you're probably still reading this letter is out of pity – I never wanted your pity, Nick, I just wanted you to do the impossible: I just wanted you to love me. Naturally, I should say something along the lines of: 'think of everything you've lost because you couldn't say those three words to me.' But we never had anything in the first place, so instead, I'm just going to leave you with my shattered heart and the fact that I am crying as I write these last few words.

Have fun with Miley,

Love from the girl who wished you'd love her back,

Selena x


End file.
